After the world ends
by dajwoh
Summary: Two snapshots of the lives of Claire and K-mart. One shot.


Unfortunately this pairing isn't very big but I like it. So when re-reading what few stories there are, this popped in to my head and I hope at least someone will read it :)

* * *

It's been a hot day. As usual. It's always so damn hot in the desert. Luckily it's getting cooler as the sun has finally gone down. I slowly make my way through the camp seeing how at ease the group is for once. It's been a quiet couple of weeks and I hope it's going to stay that way. Claire just got back from patrolling the surrounding area and she looks far away in though. I come to a stop and just look at her for a few minutes. She doesn't seem to sense my eyes on her which proves just how far away she is in her own world. I have been in love with her pretty much since I first laid eyes on her. I know she has feelings for me too, but she refuses to admit it. She is stubborn but that's okay, it's one of the things that I love about her. I start moving again towards the hummer and I take a moment to brace myself, taking a deep breath before I open the door and slip into the passenger seat.

"Hey K, what's up?" She asks me with a smile that makes butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"Nothing much. Anything interesting on patrol?"

"Nah all quiet"

I nod slowly "That's really good. So you wanna tell me what's bothering you?"

Her eyebrows knit together in a confused matter for a few seconds "What are you talking about?"

"You look like you have something on your mind?" _Hopefully me_ I can't help but think.

She shakes her head stubbornly "I'm fine K. It's just a long couple months you know?"

I nod in reply because I do know what she is taking about but something tells me that's not all that is going on in her head.

"Listen about what happened the other day..." I trail off softly biting on my lower lip.

"I told you that we should just forget that ever happened." She tells me looking down at her hands lying in her lap.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?" I tell her in a tone that comes out harsher than expected.

"Look Claire..." I trail off as I turn towards her in my seat and hesitantly reach for her hand.

She gives me a brief struggle before I have her hand in between mine.

"I know that you feel something for me. More than just friendship. What I don't get is why you won't just admit it"

She pulls her hand out from between mine and her eyes flicker to something unseen outside her window, her hand running through her red hair. I figure I don't have anything to lose so I summit my courage before I quickly straddle her lap.

She quickly looks around to make sure nobody is watching us but she still takes care to put a hand on the small of my back as she sits up straighter.

"What the hell are you doing?" She snaps at me but I know she is not really mad.

"What both of us want. Deny it all you want but your heartbeat just picked up" I tell her with a smirk as my fingertips graze down her neck. I have to bite my lip from laughing at how flustered she is looking at getting caught.

"Well you know.. I never said that there wasn't something between us. I said there couldn't be anything between us" She says with a proud smirk. She thinks she's so smart.

I clasp my right hand around her neck before I quickly lean down and kiss her deeply.

I feel my heart beating like crazy in my chest that only picks up speed as she after a few long seconds start kissing me back. I feel her fingers press to the small of my back and the sensation makes me let out a slight whimper. I reluctantly pull my lips from hers when I feel the need to take a much needed breath. I look into her hooded eyes before I start kissing her neck. A minute later I'm stopped with a gentle push on my shoulder. I let out a sigh letting my forehead rest on her shoulder for a moment before I lift my head up and my eyes finds hers.

"I know what you're going to say but I'm not a kid, okay? I'm twenty years old and yeah there is age difference but it's not like anyone is going to care. Even if the world hadn't ended, nobody would care okay? But it has and people care even less now. Finding someone you can find some happiness with when the world has gone to hell... Well why wouldn't one want that?" I see different emotions flicker over her face before I once again feel her fingertips press into the small of my back before she leans up and her lips find mine and an embarrassingly loud moan escapes my throat. My hands finds her hair and our tongues tangle together in a wet mess.

Her hands finds the space between my top and my jeans and I feel a shiver run through me at her touching my bare skin. The following minutes are a frenzy. She looks around once more to make sure no one is looking our way but it's too dark for anyone one to see us, even if they did happen to look our way. She whips my tank top off and my bra quickly follows. I take her lead getting her out of her clothes and my level of arousal gets impossible higher at the way she softly bites on her lip as her naked breasts are pressed against mine. She kisses all the bare skin, her lips can reach as we are slowly lost in moans and gasps as her fingers slip down under the hem of my underwear with mine mirroring hers. I have never heard anything as beautiful as her moaning out my name when we tumbled over the edge of ecstasy.

/

We slowly made our way out of the desert when there was no supplies left to be found and I have to say it's nice not breathing in sand all day long. As we got closer to LA we came across a mall and it took us a couple of days to scavenge through the place and the surrounding area. We cleared out a small motel nearby and it was amazing to be able to sleep in a real bed if only for a few days. Another perk of staying at the motel for a while is the opportunity to have a real shower. I must have been in here for a while but it's easy to forget everything when the world has gone to hell and you find a piece of heaven like the luxury of a warm shower. I hear the shower door open behind me and I can't help but smile as a pair of slender arms reach around my waist.

"You have been in here for a long time I was starting to wonder" she tells me as she kisses my shoulder making me chuckle.

"No I was just enjoying a warm shower and I kind of lost track of time" I mumble out as my eyes slip closed as she continues a trail of kisses up to my neck.

"Let's finish up and get out of here so we can celebrate your birthday" Damn, I kind of wished she forgot. But another part of me is overjoyed that she remembers which isn't surprising with her being such a sweetheart. I dry off my hair before I tighten the towel around me walking into the bedroom where my gorgeous girlfriend is waiting for me.

"Come here baby I have a present for you" She tells me with an excited smile.

"What's with the nickname?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you are my baby aren't you?" She raises her eyebrows suggestively and pats the bed for me to go lie next to her.

"Whatever I'm totally badass"

"Sure you are baby" She tells me as I lie down on my side next to her, she reaches over and kisses me briefly before she presents me with a small box looking an awful lot like a jewellery box.

"What's this?" I feel my breathing pick up before my world comes to a complete stop as she opens the box to reveal a set of matching gold rings.

"I know we might not have been together that long but... It just feels right you know? We love each other and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're the source of my happiness ever since I met you and I wanted to show you that. I love you Claire. Will you marry me?"

For the second time in a few minutes my world comes to a stop but not in a bad way. I am at a loss of words which is not something that happens very often. I am completely in love with the woman in front of me who by now is starting to look less sure of herself as she is still waiting for me to say something.

"Dahlia, nothing would make me happier then to be your wife. Yes, of course I'll marry you"

She smiles from ear to ear as she slides the ring on to my finger. She gently wipes away a tear from my face; I didn't even know I was crying. The first time I have cried since the world ended but it is tears of happiness. Our lips meet in a fierce kiss before I slip the other ring on to her finger. I kiss her once more before a question pops in to my head.

"Wait a minute. How on earth did you know my ring size?"

Embarrassed chuckling followed with a tint of red on her cheeks and she is utterly adorable.

"Well when we were checking the mall I might have found a jewellery store and I knew your birthday was coming up so I thought I could get you something nice and I stumbled on to the wedding bands. I grabbed a bunch of different ones and the last couple of nights I have been trying them on your finger as you slept, in order to find the perfect match. Which sounds kind of creepy now that I'm actually hearing it out loud"

After her cute explanation I can't help but laugh before I capture her lips in a long kiss.

"I think it's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. You're amazing, I love you Dahlia"

In a quick movement both our towels are on the floor and my naked body is covering her slightly smaller equally naked body. A smirk appears on my face as I hear her trying to contain a whimper at the sensation of our skin pressed tight together in a loving embrace.

My hips pump slowly against her and this time I do manage to elicit a moan from her. As I lean on one hand the other palms her breast, my lips reach her ear. "I love you" is whispered softly in her ear. There is nothing that can top the feeling that I have when I'm with her. Deep kisses, soft caresses as our bodies move as one. When we are too tired to keep going she's lying in my arms as we share some lazy kisses. "Best birthday ever" I tell her as we share one more kiss before we drift off to sleep.

The End


End file.
